


Aftermath of the (Twitter) War

by Miya_Morana



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of the Big Gay Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of the (Twitter) War

The Internet is a thing of awesome. Oh, of course Neil already knew that, how could he not after the whole Dr Horrible experiment, but still, he never quite expected to be exchanging sex jokes with John Barrowman. So okay, he's the one who started it, and publicly no less, but Barrowman's the one who sent the first Direct Message, and things kind of escalated from there.

David's reading over his shoulder, giggling at the Scott's latest really-not-subtle pun while Neil thinks up an appropriate answer. "That man's crazy," he says against Neil's cheek. "But I can't help to think he'd look so hot under you." He huffs a laugh and leaves a bewildered and slightly blushing Neil at his computer. For all the jokes, he hadn't actually _pictured_ it until now. It was just friendly banter. Or was it? He tries to ignore the beginning of arousal as he finishes his answer and clicks on 'send'.

~~~

He hadn't expected to win. He honestly thought Barrowman, often portraying openly gay (or omnisexual, or _whatever_) characters, would get more votes than him. That's why he's so surprised and flattered when the results come in. Though he thinks he owes Joss Whedon a thank-you call, now, because let's face it, his Internet popularity spiked up considerably after Dr Horrible. He drops a note to Nathan and Allyson before checking his direct messages. And just like he was expecting (hoping ?), there it is, a message from John. He's a bit reluctant to open it. Now that their twitter 'war' is over, it probably is one of the last ones they'll exchange. He clicks on it nevertheless.

_Congrats Neil, proud to be under you. Coming to the States in a couple of weeks, wanna meet up and celebrate your victory? Jb_

Neil just stares at the screen for a while. He blinks, then looks up at his boyfriend, who's quietly learning his lines, sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of him. David must have felt his eyes on him, because he stops muttering and stares back at him. Neil probably looks quite bewildered, because David gets up after only a few seconds and comes to see what's up. The blond silently points at his computer screen and watches his boyfriend smile and type a quick answer. Belatedly, Neil reads the already sent message: _Sure thing! When and where?_ It's a bit more direct than what he usually writes, but does it really matter ?

« You know, Neil, I'd lose all respect for you if you didn't keep your word. Barrowman is way too hot for you to pass up. »

Neil lets out his breath –he hadn't noticed he was holding it– and smiles at his partner. Now that he's sure David's okay with that, he's starting to look forwards to meeting John Barrowman.

~~~

They're meeting in a bar in New York, far enough from Broadway for them not to risk bumping into reporters. It's a place Neil has always liked, because the booths offer relatively more privacy than in most bars. Plus, he knows they always have a couple of vacant rooms at the small hotel next door. He absent-mindedly plays with the keycard in his pockets until he spots John entering the pub. He gets up and greats the Scott with a smile, and Barrowman answers with a leer as he walks up to him.

Neil is surprised to realize that John is slightly shorter than him. He has no idea why, but he was sure the other actor was taller. He pushes this information aside as he takes in the view in front of him. Barrowman is wearing a tight long-sleeved blue shirt that makes his muscles as much as his eyes stand out and black jeans that should be illegal. He puts his thick coat on one of the seats where Neil's already is, after what they sit in front of each other and order some drinks.

The table is small and they both have long legs, so Neil has to slide one of his knees between Barrowman's. They are speaking and drinking and laughing, and Neil can't help but wonder why they've never met before, because this guy is funny and sexy and how long has that hand been on his thigh? John his telling him a dirty story, eyes focused on him, while the hand under the table lightly strokes his leg. It is warm, good, and surprisingly comfortable. The blond shifts his hips a little and John's hand sweeps higher on his thigh, making him shiver. He watches one of these perfect dark eyebrows raise in amusement and realizes John's finished his story. The blond smiles sheepishly and asks:

"Time to move this to somewhere more private?"

"You know a good place not too far from here?" asks John, stroking Neil's thigh more intently now.

"I have a room next door." Neil suppresses a whimper as John's hand disappears, but then they are getting up and putting their coats on, and thank god the hotel is so close.

They manage to keep their hands to themselves until the doors of the hotel's lift close, and then they're hungrily kissing each other, John's hands on Neil's neck while the younger man is prying John's coat open to slide his hands on his chest, around his back, and soon he's pressing them together as they fight to control the kiss.

When the doors open the corridor is thankfully empty and they stumble towards Neil's room. As soon as they're in, their coats end up on the floor, soon followed by a pair of shirts. They quickly kick of their shoes as they make their way towards the bed. Neil is fumbling with John's belt while a wicked tongue laps at his neck and strong fingers grab his arm and his waist. He can feel nails dig in his skin, and his blood boils at the roughness of it. He's so hard in his jeans it hurts.

When he finally manages to open John's jeans, Neil grins triumphantly and slides a hand inside. Barrowman's going commando, of course he is, Neil's not even surprised. His slender fingers find the thick hardness of the Scott's cock and wrap around it. It's heavy in his hand and, for all of his top-jokes on twitter, there is no way the blond is passing up on having that in him. John moans in his neck and Neil pushes him on the bed before getting rid of his own jeans and boxer shorts. As he stands naked at the foot of the bed, his erection free at last, the blond looks down at the man sitting in front of him.

John is looking at him with eyes so full of hunger and lust, Neil thinks he could come just from this. Which would be a pity, really. He takes a final step forward and John's hands rise to his hips as that beautiful mouth presses a kiss to the head of his cock. Neil moans loudly as John's lips play with him, then again when a wicked tongue traces a wet lie to the base of his cock before going up again. It is slow and playful, and Neil can feel John smile against his member before taking him in his mouth in one slow movement.

Neil's knees seem to turn to cotton under the sweet torture John's mouth is inflicting him, and the blond grasps the other man's shoulder for support. One of John's hands leaves his hips to gently caress his sack before pressing at his entrance lightly, asking permission. Neil spreads his legs slightly apart and moans louder when a long finger enters him slowly. There's a small wet 'pop' when John's mouth lets go of his cock.

"Lube?" he asks, carefully sliding his finger out.

"In my suitcase. I'll get it," says Neil. He reluctantly slips out of the Scott's hands and walks quickly to his small suitcase, opens it, finds the lube and a pack of condoms and turns back to the bed.

John's finally got rid of his jeans. He's kneeling naked in the center of the bed, stroking himself lazily, his eyes locked on Neil's body. He looks like sex incarnated, his hand slowly going up and down that huge and glistening cock, and the blond shudders of anticipation.

Neil climbs on the bed and kneels in front of the Scott. He presses his lips against John's and the other man opens his mouth. The kiss is slow this time, contrasting with when they were stumbling into the room. Neil can taste himself on Barrowman's tongue and he twists his fingers in the dark hair, deepening the kiss even more. When they break off for air, he is straddling the man's lap, their chests flushed against each one another, and their cocks are slowly rubbing together.

"It's been a while since I last bottomed," Neil says, biting his lip.

"I'll make it good," John promises in a purr, nipping at the blond's ear. "On your hands and knees," he orders, and Neil obeys with a moan, climbing off the other man's lap and positioning himself, open and exposed, in front of John.

A warm hand caresses his back while an other massages his cheek. Then both hands are on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart, and Neil isn't expecting it when John slides his tongue in him in one wet push. Loud moans escape his throat as Barrowman slowly fucks him with his tongue, teeth scrapping the soft skin at his entrance. He doesn't hear the tube of lube open, but suddenly there is a slick finger in him too, twisting inside of him, and it's _so good_.

The tongue disappears when a second finger comes in, and John starts scissoring him. The third finger is slightly uncomfortable, but Neil tries to relax, which isn't easy when you're so hard it hurts. He switches his weight to one hand so he can stroke himself with the other one, but then John's finger rub that spot in him and a loud moan escape his lips as he sees stars for a second.

Another moan answers him from behind and Neil twists to catch a glimpse of John. The Scott is kneeling behind him, one hand on Neil's hip and the other buried in Neil's ass. His cock is hard and dripping precome, and he looks so turned on and debauched that Neil has to stop looking or he's going to come way too early.

"Take me," he asks, almost begs, "take me now!"

He whimpers at the loss when the fingers slip out of him, then he hears John opening the condom and he bites his lip. He is slowly stroking himself, but John pushes his hand away and grips Neil's hips, positioning himself. The blond fists his hands in the sheets as he feels the head of John's cock against his entrance. Then John is slowly pushing in, and it burns, but it feels so good.

The rest is just a haze of sensations in Neil's mind when, after giving him a few seconds to relax, John starts pounding in him slowly, driving the edge of pain away until there's only friction and pleasure. The room is filled with their moans and John goes faster, pounds in him in earnest. The Scott bends over a little to take Neil's erection in his hand, and he's now hitting the blond's prostate with every thrust. The combined sensations are too much for Neil, and soon he is coming with a long, shivery moan.

"Fuck!" he hears behind him as he feels John tensing up in his clenched body, and he has to turn, has to watch John Barrowman's face in ecstasy. The Scott thrusts once more in him, twice, and then he's coming too, with a groan that sends shivers in Neil's spine. After that, John slides out of him and they both collapse on the bed, exhausted but grinning.

John lets out a "waw!" and Neil just hums in agreement. His stomach is sticky against the sheets but right now he couldn't care less. He shifts on the side to look at the handsome man next to him and thinks that he could easily get used to that view. John's blue eyes are still a little dazed and Neil can only imagine what he looks like. He stifles a yawn and John huffs amusement before shifting to throw his arm around Neil's waist.

As they both drift into sleep, Neil wonders if this isn't how all wars should end.


End file.
